


Swinging Around Storybrooke

by HandwithQuill



Series: Swinging Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, not as hot and heavy as the last few, so it's more like sweet smut, time to work on thier relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in the “Swinging Verse”. A Multi-chapter, prompt based fic of Belle and Gold's antics around Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swinging on the Docks

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters prompts were: 'Swinging around SB' naturally makes me think of the playground. Maybe sex involving the swings, or some other piece of equipment?  
> and  
> Hey, it's summer, gotta have some Creamy Gold -- 'Swinging' prompt: they meet at the ice cream parlor, sample each other's cones, one of them licks the dripping ice cream off the other's wrist and hand, flirting, innuendo, eye sex, etc

The docks in Storybrooke were usually well lit, lights spaced out evenly for any late night strollers to see by. One near the end of the dock, where there were swings to relax on as you looked out over the Atlantic, a light was broken. It left that swing in a circle of darkness which was just fine for the couple sitting on it.

    Their fourth date was going well Belle thought as she held Jackson's hand and lapped up the ice cream dripping down his wrist. Even in the low light she could see his eyes were blown wide. If that weren't enough to let her know how much he enjoyed what she was doing, the erection she could feel under her as she sat in his lap was a definite clue.

    She wasn't unaffected though as watched him raise the cone to his mouth so that his tongue could dart out to gather a bit of the treat and bring it back into his mouth. All she could think about was how his tongue felt against her the night of the party, then again the next day. She inhaled quietly, and squeezed her legs together, trying to create some friction. She wiggled and he groaned, hands clamping on her hips to keep her still as she felt him grow harder beneath her. She wiggled again and he bucked up into her, tossing the cone into the ocean.

    He cupped the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss as his other hand trailed up her leg and under her skirt. His fingers traced her through her undergarments. Her eyes half closed and she broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers moved under her panties and slid into her. She sighed at the feeling of him filling her again.

    After leaving Granny's the night of their first date, he walked her home and they agreed that things needed to slow down a bit, that they needed to get to know each other a little more before they were intimate again. Their next three dates, a picnic in the park, dinner at the new restaurant, Tiana's, and driving a town over for amateur theater production, were like that, no more sexual than the kisses they exchanged at the end of the evening, leaving her wanting as the tension between them grew.

    Tonight they had met after each of their business closed and had strolled down the main street, stopping at 'Any Given Sundae' and taking their treats down to the dock. Belle had finished her cone by the time they had come to the swing and had sat herself in his lap.

    “Jackson,” she sighed as he slowly moved his fingers inside of her.

    “Tell me something?” he whispered in to her ear.

    “What?”

    “Anything. Just tell me something about you.” She jerked as he thrust his fingers all the way in and pressed his thumb against her clit, gently caressing it. “Tell me something that no one else knows.”  
      
    “I-uh, oh, I-I like to watch lesbian porn.” That definitely wasn't what he expected and he froze, his hand stilling its motions. She looked at him to see an eyebrow raised.

    “You trying to tell me something, Sweetheart?” he asked, starting to withdraw his hand. She quickly reached out to stop him, pushing his fingers back into her.

    “No, well, maybe. I've never really thought about it. But that's not what I mean. I meant I prefer it over other types. I don't really like heterosexual porn. It's all male power fantasies where a blow up doll would be just as good.”

    She looked at him as he nodded.

    “I have rarely watch it as I never liked the way the treated the woman.”

    She smiled and kissed him, using the grip she still hand on his wrist to encourage him the keep moving. His thumb returned to circling her clit.

    “Once Ruby,” she continued “made me watch gay porn, cause “Come on Belle, two hot guys doing each other, what's not to like!”, Well I didn't because it was all the same. The situations, the way one partner treated the other, it was still all about power. But Ruby clicked on one that was two woman.”

    She stopped speaking and bit her lip when he crooked his fingers inside her, rubbing back and forth against that spot, a hand clenching in his hair as she moved her hips in tandem, her orgasm building.

    “It continued playing as she went to refill her glass and I was entranced by the way they treated each other. It was sensual and romantic. In a half hour video, they will spend ten minutes just kissing.” She kissed him. “Or lightly touching each other,” She tickled the nape of his neck with her fingernails, and ran her other hand down his chest, sliding it between them to cup him through his pants. “slowly building up to the intimate action and afterward, they would hold each other, making sure they were alright. It turned me on more than anything I'd ever seen.”

    Their eyes met again as they kissed passionately. His hand slid out of her as she opened his pants, pulling him out of his boxers, caressing him. Breaking the kiss, she stood and straddled him, slipping her legs through the space between the back of the swing and the seat, and sliding onto him.

    Her toes could just reach the dock and she pushed off, setting the swing into motion. They moaned together as they rocked, her head setting on his shoulder, a hand in his hair. His hands ran up and down her back.

    “Your turn.”

    “Hm...I spin.”

    “Spin?”  
      
    “Yes, my aunts were spinsters. In all uses of the word. The last two people in our small village to make a living out of it. Though to be honest, it wasn't much of a living. Even though we didn't have very much, it was a good childhood. When I get frustrated or need to clear my head, I use the Great Wheel I have in the back of the shop. It makes everything seem...simpler.”

    He raised his feet and propped them on the railing, pushing the swing into motion a little more. Belle sighed and turned her head into his neck, leaving kisses as they rocked. The pressure was building inside her and she clenched her muscles to bring him along.

    “Belle,” he sighed, caressing the back of her neck, “Look at me,” She lifted her head, and he cupped her face. “Come for me, Sweetheart. I want to see you. Will you do that for me?” One of his hands dropped between them and massaged her clit. “I want to see the pleasure I'm bringing you cross your face. Can you do that for me?”

    If she was going to answer him, it was lost as her orgasm took her, her eyes flutter shut and her hips jerked against his.

    “That's it, Sweetheart,” he said, stroking her clit to prolong the pleasure, until she bucked again. “So beautiful.”

    She rested against his shoulder, her insides throbbing in aftershocks, and watched as he withdrew his hand and sucked his fingers clean. The sight made her clench tight around him and she felt that he was still hard.

    “What about you? I could use my mouth on you.”  
      
    She shuddered at just the idea of having him in her mouth, shocks of pleasure  bursting through her and she licked her lips imaging his taste, but he shook his head.

    “Don’t worry about me,” he said, moving her to settle more firmly against him, as his feet pushed the swing into motion again. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, rocking, with him inside her, the only sound the gentle lapping of the water against the dock and the creak of the swing’s rusty chain.


	2. Swinging Library of the Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex. Phone sex when Belle has a Library full of Mary Margret’s fourth grade class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, when I moved the prompts from my inbox to a text doc, I forgot to attach the credit of who gave the prompts. I is sorry ;.;

“Storybrooke Public Library, this is Belle. How can I help you!” It all came out in a rush as Belle grabbed the phone and fell into her chair behind the circulation counter. 

“You sound busy, Darling?” She smiled, just hearing Jackson's voice relaxing her. “But I suppose it is Tuesday.”

Tuesdays were both her favorite and least favorite day of the week. She loved helping people find books, and helping children was even more delightful. But having the twenty ten-year-old of Mary-Margret’s fourth grade class running around the library at one time was a little much.

“Yeah,” she laughed.

“Well, I will assume that's why.....”

He trailed off and she frowned, before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. She twisted in her seat to look at the large clock mounted on the wall behind her. It read a quarter to two and she was supposed to meet him at one.

“I'm sorry! There was a problem with the bus and they were fifteen minutes late and I guess I lost track of time after that!”

“It's okay, Sweetheart,” He chuckled. “I know how much you love helping the children. Besides, it was only lunch date where I planned to bend you over my work table and fuck you until neither of us could walk.”

“ _Jackson!_ ” she hissed into the receiver, looking around to make sure none of the children were near, even though it shot a bolt of heat straight through her. He chuckled again, before continuing. 

“Then I would have turned you over and ate you out,” She moaned, biting down on her lip to keep quiet, “running my tongue up and over your clit, thrusting it into your pussy, over and over again,” Her breathing was becoming ragged and she wiggled in her seat, remembering what his tongue felt like “until you couldn't take another orgasm. Then I would fuck you again until we're too exhausted to move.”

“Jackson,” she whimpered, her legs shifting against each other, the need to have him nearly exploding in her.

“Are you wet for me yet, Sweetheart?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Is any one near you?”

“No.”

“Then touch yourself for me.”

“What!” 

She darted her eyes around, but no one was looking. 

“I have a library full of _children_ and you want me to _what_?”

“I want you to touch yourself for me. I want you to take your free hand, and place it on you knee. Then slowly bring it up you inner thigh, using a hint of your nails like when you tease me, sliding up under your skirt, until you come to your panties.”

She didn't know what hypnotism he was using with his voice, but her hand was following his commands. Her thigh was trembling as her hand moved and she looked around again to make sure no innocent ten-year-olds were close by. She let out a half gasp when she reached her soaked panties, pressing her finger against them as her hips shifted forward in the chair.

“That's good, Sweetheart,” he crooned into her ear, “Now, slip a finger in, circle your clit the way you know I like to do with the tip of my tongue.” 

She did, falling forward and planting the elbow of the arm holding the phone firmly on the desk, swallowing to keep the moan that wanted to burst from her throat trapped there. 

“Is your finger nice and wet?”

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Good. Now put it inside your pussy and fuck yourself with it, imagine it's my finger.” 

Her mouth fell open as she moved her hand, her hips bucking, she was getting close, her walls fluttering. She clenched her muscles, wondering how she was going to come quietly, but she needn’t have worried. 

“Stop!”

“Please?” she begged, letting her head fall onto the desk. 

“The lights are still out in the Collectibles Section.” 

“Yeah,” she answered his non question. He didn't says anything else, but hung up and she stared at the phone. Glancing around to see where everyone was, she pulled her hand out from under her skirt and stood, making her way back to the Collectibles Section. It wasn't really a “section”, just two bookcases facing each other at the end of art history and ending in a dead end at the very back of the building. The lights above both sections had been out for weeks, but so few people went back there, no one had bothered to change them, leaving the whole aisle in darkness. She saw him when she entered the aisle, twirling his cane in front of him as he sat on one of the many footstools scattered around the library. He held out his hand to her and she approached. 

He took her hand, the one she hand touched herself with, and sniffed it, looking at her with heat as he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. Then he grabbed her hips, which, with him sitting on the footstool, was even with his head. He pulled her forward, lifting her skirt and pulling her panties down, his eyes on hers as his tongue parted her folds. She placed her hands against the wall in front of her and bucked into his mouth. She was still so close from earlier and as his tongue swirled around her clit, she knew she wouldn't last long. 

“Quite, Sweetheart.” he said, as she started to whimper, “we don't want to corrupt any younglings, now do we?”

Her response was to push his mouth back against her. He chuckled, the vibration edging her even closer and she bit the back of her hand to keep quiet. So close, so close, she was _so close_ and he stopped again, but this time to spin her around, her hands catching on the shelves as he stood. 

“I need to be inside you, Sweetheart!” he growled into her ear, as he un-zipped his pants.

“Yes!” 

The hissed word was both in answer to his statement and to the feeling of him sliding into her. One of his hands was still on her hip, the other was quickly rubbing her clit and _finally!_ she fell over the edge, his fingers filled her mouth and she sucked them to keep quiet, even as she clapped around him. His hips jerked and he bit her shoulder as his come filled her. She reached one hand back and petting his hair as he spasmed through his aftershock inside her. 

He gave a kiss to her neck before he withdrew, fastening his pants and pulling up her panties. She ran her hand down her skirt, making sure it was presentable, when his arms came around her waist again. She leaned back against him with a contented sigh, twisting her head for a kiss when she heard Mary-Margret’s voice.

“Okay, everyone! Pick the book you want to read for this week and take it up to Miss Belle to be checked out.” 

She heard a scramble of twenty pairs of feet and his own sigh. 

“There is a dinner party at the Mayor's this weekend that I have to attend, will you brave it with me?”

“Yes,” she said, raising up on her toes to get her kiss, before he left and she went to see what the kids were reading this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Swinging Around Storybrooke is a prompt based fic! If you have any ideas for these two to get up to, leave it in the comments or send me a message on tumblr (http://handwithquill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
